damsel in distress
by archy the cockroach
Summary: A damsel in distress is a stock character, almost inevitably a young, nubile woman, who has been placed in a dire predicament by a villain or a monster and who requires a hero to dash to her rescue. [demyx x ?]


"Donald, this is _not _going to work."

"Trust me, Sora! It will!"

"I hope you're right…"

* * *

It was a day like any other day, for Demyx. He was bored, on a stupid mission that he didn't particularly care about, and he was running away from some scary people who wanted to curb-stomp him, because he stole _something _again. Really, it was only a silly little stone, who could miss it? 

He flipped it in his palm, wading his way through the dense haze that pooled around the Underworld. Demyx sighed, tucking the stone back into the breast-pocket of his overcoat, and the man continued forward. The land of the dead was such a drag. It was so… well, dead.

Of course, not everything could stay quiet forever.

"Oh, help me. Please."

Demyx raised a skeptical eyebrow, turning around to find himself facing a rather bored looking little girl, surrounded by a disarray of Shadows. The girl seemed to be sighing uninterestedly, but as soon as she caught his gaze her expression turned melodramatic, and she threw her hand to her forehead. "Oh, won't somebody **save me**?" she pleaded, although her tone sounded forced.

The musician wondered if he should just leave her there. She didn't really seem to be having many problems. But, she looked rather cute from afar, with large, round, innocent eyes and pig-tailed, spiky, brown hair. She looked a little plain, and was rather figure-less, but she was otherwise cute.

Demyx approached her, quickly, and the girl gave another shriek as a Shadow pawed at her knees. She stumbled backward, but was quickly caught in one of Demyx's stronger arms. He gave her his 'I'm probably going to fuck you later' smiles, and quickly transported himself and the lovely girl out of the area.

They wound up outside of a small town, somewhere in Greece. They were in a slight valley, on a dirt road with slightly muddled grass on either side of the pathway. Rocks lay dormant along the path, uneven and misplaced. Olive trees proved some form of shade, swaying slightly in the light breeze. The sun beat down onto the two, feeling frightfully warm against the bleakness that was the Underworld.

The girl was disoriented, her eyes slowly getting adjusted to the light. Demyx didn't remove his arm from her shoulder, though, and the girl slowly looked up. She held a slight look of fear, and Demyx wondered why, momentarily, before he realized that he still had his hood on.

He quickly pushed it off, letting his face come into full view. He was also slightly disoriented, by the sudden blast of light. With squinty eyes, he stared down at the little girl. She mustn't have been older than fourteen or fifteen. "Hey, what's your name?" said Demyx, grinning. He had to bend over slightly to look her in the face.

The girl blushed, averting her eyes towards the floor. "Uh, it's Helen," the girl said, rather softly. Her voice was rather deep, despite her small stature. Demyx was a little taken-aback at her tone, but his smile returned quickly.

"Helen, huh?" questioned Demyx, taking the girl's hand into his own. She blushed, bringing her hand to cover her mouth and keeping her eyes glued to the dirt road beneath them. "That's a pretty name, for a pretty girl. I'm Demyx, by the way."

Helen's blush increased tenfold, but she didn't pull her hand away, so Demyx took that as a good sign. While her Grecian garbs weren't exactly appealing, (more realistically, she looked like she had been dressed by two straight men in the dark), she had a cute enough face to make up for it. The odd, brown shirt hung off of her frame at an awkward angle, ending just below her navel and revealing a pale strip of skin. The bunched together cuffs revealed wide shoulders and toned arms, and the musician determined by her tan that she must be a farm girl. A skirt followed, long and Athenian in style, with plenty of creases and odd angles for such a thin girl to get lost in, with one long slit from her ankle to her knee revealing a lovely strip of flesh. But, really, Demyx didn't care. Instead, he found himself wondering what kind of panties she was wearing.

"So, you wanna go somewhere?" said Demyx, rather casually. He tightened his grip on Helen's hand, and with the other in his pocket, he began walking, slowly, of course, because poor Helen seemed rather unstable. He wondered if she was going to faint, for she looked rather nervous. He determined she was probably over-stressed, due to the exposure to the Underworld.

"Um, alright," said Helen, rather hesitantly. Demyx frowned at the reaction he got, but quickly brightened up. His pace quickened, and he was soon dragging the poor girl after him. "W-wait! Where are we? Where are we going?"

Demyx turned his head backwards, still moving as he spoke. "We're going to go into town, I think. See what we can see, you know?" Helen just nodded, wondering how exactly this man was so energetic.

After a few minutes of being dragged, Demyx eventually slowed down. He let Helen catch her breath, but she didn't really even seem phased by the quick pace. They also happened to be going up a slight incline, and Demyx found himself wondering why she wasn't tired. "So, Helen, you from around here?"

"I'm from the outskirts of the biggest city," said Helen, her voice still quiet. Maybe she was just shy? Demyx rolled his eyes, releasing Helen's hand. He was getting no-where fast, and he didn't really want to hang around with a boring girl. Sure, she was cute, but if she was _that_ virginal, there was no way he was going to get anything out of her. "Athens, I mean."

"Oh, is it really that big?" said Demyx, offhandedly. Helen blushed again, her eyes continuing to be glued to the ground. She idly looked at her toes, which peeked out beneath the hem of her dress.

After a few moments of silence, Helen spoke up again, "Y-yeah. Athens is huge." Demyx shrugged, wandering his way over to a rather large rock that was planted to the side of the road. He placed himself down, and gave Helen a cocky grin.

"Come here, pretty girl. Sit down, you look a little tired." Really, he was the one who felt tired. But he didn't want to show weak, little Helena that. She didn't look at all phased by their hike up the hill, but she sat down, regardless. They were shoulder to shoulder, (well, really shoulder to upper arm, as Helen was so short), and as Demyx looked down at the girl, he found her blushing again. "Why so shy?"

"Ahn," mumbled Helen, turning her head away from him. The low collar of her dress revealed a tanned neck to Demyx's wandering eyes, and the man couldn't do much more than wonder if the rest of her body was just as biscuit-brown. "Well, uh, I don't… get out a lot. Father keeps me inside, most of the time."

Demyx made a slight noise of question. "Why?" he questioned, rephrasing a sentence in his mind. He couldn't help but let his questions roll off the tip of his overactive tongue. "What the hell were you doing in the Underworld, anyway? A pretty girl like you, Helen, could get hurt real bad down there."

Helen slowly breathed in, biting her lip. She turned her eyes back up to Demyx, and it almost looked as if she was blinking back tears. Her eyes were so incredibly blue; Demyx couldn't help but just _gape._

"I-I went to find my brother. He died, a few days ago," she said, wringing her hands in her lap. She seemed so sad, and Demyx was tempted to just hug her. "So, I managed to find my way into the Underworld. But, I felt like I was dying. I prayed to the temple of Zeus, before, and he told me to find something called the Olympus Stone. He said it would keep me alive."

Demyx regarded her, calmly. She seemed to be trying to catch her breath, trying to contain her sorrow. Upon the melancholic expression adorned on her small face, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her frame. She stiffened at the sudden invasion, but calmed after a few seconds, hesitantly returning the embrace. "I'm sorry about your brother," he told her, quietly. He really wasn't, due to the fact that he couldn't even feel for _himself, _let alone some girl he had just met.

But sometimes, it was okay to pretend.

Abruptly, Demyx remembered something. He pulled away from the girl just enough so that he was still touching her, but he could clearly see her face. "Hey, wait, this Olympus Stone. Is it small and ugly and, er, yeah?" Helen blinked, giving him a questioning look.

"I think so."

"I know where it is!" Demyx exclaimed, not really willing to unveil that he had ripped off the Gods and stolen their precious amulet. Helen's eyes lit up and she threw herself back into Demyx's arms. "I can get it for you, if you want."

"Really? Oh, thank you!" she shouted, and it was rather loud in his ear. She pulled away and smiled, and he thought that it might be the loveliest smile he had ever seen. Nobody in the Organization ever _really_ smiled, save for Axel with his masks. For a moment, they merely stared at each other, Helen still beaming with delight, half-sitting in Demyx's lap.

Suddenly, Demyx kissed her.

Helen's entire body went rigid. Her lips were a tight, straight little line on her face, and Demyx pulled away as suddenly as he had kissed her. Really, it was more of a brief touch of the lips, than a real kiss. He had half a mind to force a blush, but merely gave a laugh. "Uh, sorry. You just looked so _cute,_" he voiced, bringing a hand up to scratch at the back of his head.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Helen looked to be mulling over the situation. She didn't move from Demyx's lap, though, as they sat on that rock in the middle of nowhere. "Uh, th-thanks," she finally said, her blush returning again. When she didn't say much else, Demyx took that as a good sign. At least she hadn't gotten freaked out.

"Well, that was weird," laughed Demyx, shaking his head. Still, Helen didn't move and merely stared at him. His hands, where they were rested on the flat base of the rock, tightened against the smooth stone. "Uh, you okay?"

She stared at him, before experimentally placing her hands against his chest. Idly, he wondered what she was thinking. He wasn't even sure if he had just accidentally stolen her first kiss, or not. Maybe she was trying to push him away?

"W-would you… do it again?"

Well, that was _certainly _not the thing he would've expected.

Taken-aback, Demyx merely gaped for a few moments. "You want me to… what?" he asked, entirely mortified. Helen merely blushed, and the musician could feel her fingers tense against his chest. She stared at the ground in shame, her lips pulled into a slight pout.

"I'm sorry. It was… wrong of me to ask," she said, slowly. Nevertheless, an arrogant smirk spawned on Demyx's face. Taking the girl by the chin, he pulled her little face up to his level, and locked his lips with hers.

The kiss was awkward. Helen obviously had no idea what she was doing, that was evident by her slow movements, but Demyx had no problem with that. Instead, he dominated the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip, requesting entrance to her mouth. She must have gasped, for no sooner did she have her lips un-parted had he teasingly ran his own tongue against the girl's.

She gave an airy sort of moan, her noises greatly encouraging Demyx. He brought a hand to her neck, pulling her forward, her entire body following so she was nearly straddling his lap. She wouldn't quite sit down though, as Helen wasn't quite tall enough to reach his lips in that position.

After a few minutes of tongue-tangling, a very flushed Helen pulled away from Demyx. She shifted in his lap, a little uncomfortably, and Demyx's head fell backward. He emitted something of a sigh, one hand going to grasp Helen's jutting hip. "If you do _that_, we're going to come up with _all sorts _of interesting new problems."

Helen just gulped, nodding in affirmation. She was most likely completely virginal, having no idea what to do with an aroused man, let alone Demyx with his stamina. Demyx decided that it would be best to take it slow. Even if he couldn't end up sleeping with her, getting a hot and heavy make-out session would be a little sufficient.

"Uh, I-I," she mumbled, turning her head to the side. Demyx took that very opportunity to jolt forward and run his tongue along the soft skin under her ear. Helen gave a fluttering moan, worming again in his lap. She was making him hard, even after his requests for her to stop. Regardless, it would be her downfall and not his. He could always go find a cheap whore or something, later. But _something_ about this little virgin was more enticing, than any sexual master could be. Maybe Demyx was just a sucker for younger girls.

Joining his lips with hers again, the kiss was a little less hesitant, driven by Demyx's blatant lust. His fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt, and he didn't even need to ask permission to let his hands wander up. Her breathy little gasps were enough to spur him onwards, and he idly found one of her nipples. She was the _flattest_ girl he had ever touched, with less of a chest than any male he had seen. But, despite that, she was still so adorable. Her eyes were half-closed as he pinched and pulled, with merely a glazed slit of blue even acknowledging that she was still awake. Besides, Demyx had never really been one for large breasts. He preferred hands and lips over any other body part, for while fingers and lips could roam and please, breasts were merely there for looks.

"Nhah," Helen muttered, her head falling forward. Demyx smirked, bringing a hand to Helen's hair. He leisurely pulled out the loose ribbons that held her coarse hair, and the brown mess seemed to just expand, a lovely curtain against Helen's pretty neck. With one hand still toying with a dusky nipple, he tilted Helen's neck and casually flicked his tongue against her pulse. She shivered and readjusted in his lap, and Demyx released a groan as her backside not-so-innocently moved against his half-erect cock.

She didn't really seem to mind, though, so Demyx continued his loving little quest to expose more of her flesh. Despite the fact that they were on an open road, where anybody could see them, it only made Demyx a little bit more frantic. The thought of being completely unsafe was a sort of thrill to him. He cautiously pulled her shirt upward, revealing inches of flesh to him at an agonizingly slow pace.

And that was when he felt it.

He abruptly pushed the girl/he/it off of himself, sputtering uncontrollably. The girl/he/it fell to the ground, grinning like a maniac. Her/his/it's lips were still swollen, and she/he/it was visibly a little bit hard.

Most visibly a he.

"Holy Pete's man-tits!"

Demyx could only gibber, exasperated, as he tried to reassess the situation. He hadn't even _realized _that this boy was a boy. He completely missed the signs, the false acting in the beginning, the flat chest, the too-deep-for-a-girl voice. Demyx felt like a complete and total _moron_.

Abruptly, the boy stood up, his shirt falling back over his small frame. He waved a hand, revealing that he had _stolen _his _stolen_ Olympus Stone, at one point. "Thanks," said the boy, before he turned and _fled._

Demyx was left, sputtering, wondering what the _hell _had happened.

And Sora was just happy that one of Donald's plans had worked, for once. He'd definitely get Donald to listen to Aerith more often.

**End.

* * *

**

a/n: yes, a lovely little possibility of another way sora could get the olympus stone. ahahaha. i need to be shot in the head. and i know this is freakishly ooc on sora's part, but it had to be done to get the plot bunnies to stop reproducing in my brain! and yay for random references to cloud's dabbling into crossdressing. ahaha. aerith, we love you, but not your kh2 voice. zombie bitch. grumbles 


End file.
